sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Farbenhändler im Ruhestand: Inhaltsangabe
Arthur Conan Doyles Kurzgeschichte Der Farbenhändler im Ruhestand ist in der Sammlung Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle zu finden. Wie Holmes zu dem Fall kam Dr. Watson kommt gerade zu Sherlock Holmes' Wohnung in der Baker Street 221 b, als sein neuster Klient, ein Josiah Amberley, ihn verlässt und trifft Holmes in ungewohnt melancholischer Stimmung an. Das Schicksal des Farbenhändlers im Ruhestand scheint ihm nahezugehen: Nach einem Leben harter Arbeit hat er sich auf die Zeit nach der Pensionierung gefreut, dann aber brannte seine zwanzig Jahre jüngere Frau mit ihrem Liebhaber Dr. Ray Ernest durch – dieser war auch noch Amberleys Schachpartner. Um die Schmach zu krönen, ließ die Frau auch noch Amberleys wichtigste Wertsachen mitgehen. Amberleys Bitte und Auftrag: Kann Holmes seine Frau und sein Geld wiederfinden? Holmes muss Watson selbst um Hilfe bitten, denn er selbst ist mit dem Fall der beiden koptischen Patriarchen beschäftigt. So ist es Watson, der Amberley kurz darauf einen Besuch abstattet. Die Probleme des Falls Als Watson Amberley aufsucht, kann er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, beobachtet zu werden. Ihm fällt ein großer Mann mit Schnauzbart auf, der ihm zu folgen scheint. Amberley selbst ist zwar enttäuscht, dass Holmes keine Zeit finden konnte, teilt sich Watson jedoch ohne Einschränkungen mit; Watson kann dabei nicht umhin, den desolaten Zustand des einst sicherlich prächtigen Anwesens zu bemerken. Amberley indes beklagt sein Schicksal und die widerwärtige Natur seiner Frau, der er niemals etwas verweigerte, die ihn nun aber so auflaufen ließ. Für den Abend, an dem sie durchbrannte, hatte Amberley Theaterkarten besorgt, Mrs. Amberley aber gab Kopfschmerzen vor, um nicht mitkommen zu müssen. Amberley zeigt ihm die verfallene Karte, und später ist Holmes erstaunt und entzückt darüber, dass Watson noch weiß, dass sie die Platznummer 31 trägt. Danach zeigt Amberley Watson einen einbruchsicheren, mit einer stählernen Tür versehenen Tresorraum, für den nur er einen Schlüssel hatte … offenbar verschaffte seine Frau sich mit einem nachgemachten Schlüssel Zugang, um ihn ausrauben zu können. Das ganze Haus und speziell dieser Raum ist von dem Geruch frischer Farbe durchdrungen; will Amberley dem heruntergekommenen Zustand des Hauses den Kampf ansagen? Als Watson Holmes später davon berichtet, findet Holmes diesen Zeitvertreib äußerst dubios … Bei Watsons Rückweg zur Baker Street sieht er den großen Mann wieder – und es wird klar, dass Holmes sehr wohl weiß, um wen es sich hier handelt, worauf er aber nicht näher eingeht. Holmes ist jedenfalls fasziniert von dem Fall und bescheinigt Watson, dass er nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt habe – obwohl ihm natürlich so ziemlich alles Wichtige entgangen sei. Wenig später kommt Amberley erneut zu Besuch: Ein seltsames Telegramm aus dem fernen Little Purlington hat ihn erreicht: Der dortige Pfarrer schickt nach ihm, da er relevante Informationen zu Amberleys Verlust habe. Auf der Stelle schickt Holmes Watson mit Amberley, um dieser überraschenden Wendung auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch der Pfarrer, J.C. Elman, weiß von gar nichts und bezeichnet das Telegramm als gemeinen Betrug – Watson und Amberley haben die Reise umsonst gemacht und müssen in Little Purlington nächtigen, da es bereits spät geworden ist. Als sie am nächsten Tag endlich zurückkommen, wartet Holmes in Amberleys Haus, und er ist nicht allein: Bei ihm ist der Mann, der Watson verfolgte. Es handelt sich um einen gewissen Mr. Barker, seines Zeichens ebenfalls ein Detektiv, der ähnliche Erfolge vorzuweisen hat wie Holmes selbst. Unabhängig voneinander haben beide Amberleys Fall bearbeitet und haben beide dieselbe Frage an ihn: Was hat er mit den Leichen angestellt? Wie Holmes den Fall aufklärt Kaum hat Holmes diese Frage gestellt, als Amberley wie ein Besessener aufspringt und sich etwas in den Mund wirft: Holmes ringt ihn sofort nieder, und Watson erkennt, dass Amberley eine Pille aus dem Mund fällt – offensichtlich wollte er sich soeben vergiften. Zusammen mit Barker zerrt Holmes den sich wehrenden Amberley aus dessen Haus und übergibt ihn Inspektor MacKinnon. Später kehrt er mit MacKinnon zurück und verspricht ihm die alleinige Anerkennung für die Lösung des Falles. Geradezu spitzbübisch instruiert er ihn vor Watsons Augen, teilt ihm mit, was er zu sagen hat, wenn die Presse ihn fragt, wie er den Fall klären konnte. So erklärt er seine eigenen Schlüsse: Holmes' Ermittlungen zeigten, dass Amberley ein sehr geiziger Mann war, der seine Frau stets unterjochte. Und er fand heraus, dass Amberley an jenem Abend selbst nie im Theater auftauchte, was sein Alibi zum Einsturz bringt. Ob Amberleys Eifersucht auf seinen Schachpartner berechtigt war, kann niemand wissen – doch Amberley rächte sich für die – möglicherweise nur vermutete – Intrige auf grausame Weise: Holmes hat in Amberleys Abwesenheit den Tresorraum untersucht und Gasleitungen gefunden, die dort münden. Offensichtlich hat Amberley seine Frau und Dr. Ernest dort hinein gelockt und sie vergiftet. Danach versuchte er, den Gasgeruch mit dem frischer Farbe zu überdecken, was ihm auch tatsächlich gelang. Um all das herausfinden zu können, musste Amberley weg sein – so war Holmes selbst es, der ihm unter einem falschen Namen ein Telegramm schickte, das ihn nach Little Purlington lockte. Bei seiner Hausdurchsuchung wurde er von Mr. Barker erwischt, der von Dr. Ernests Familie beauftragt worden ist, das Verschwinden ihres Familienmitglieds zu untersuchen. Und sie finden noch einen erschütternden Beweis für Holmes' Theorie: Im Todeskampf und bereits am Boden liegend, versuchte Dr. Ernest noch, eine letzte Botschaft an die Wand zu schreiben: Nach den Worten "Wir wur-" musste er allerdings aufgeben. Wollte er "Wir wurden ermordet" schreiben? Was bleibt noch? Der Diebstahl hat nie stattgefunden – irgendwo hat Amberley sein eigenes Geld gut versteckt. Und wieso hat Amberley Holmes überhaupt beauftragt? Holmes weiß auch darauf die Antwort: Amberley war so selbstverliebt und überzeugt von seiner Tat, dass er glaubte, selbst vom Meisterdetektiv nichts zu fürchten zu haben – und würde nicht jeder seiner Geschichte Glauben schenken, wenn selbst Holmes an dem Fall scheiterte? Watson schließt seinen Bericht des Falles mit dem Zeitungsartikel, der ausgiebig die Schläue der Londoner Polizei lobt. Holmes lächelt nur und meint, dass Watson eines Tages die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen könne. Kategorie: Kanon (Inhaltsangabe)